Além da conta
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Porque beber nunca foi tão divertido assim para nenhum dos dois. – ZoroRobin – PRESENTE PARA LYAN.


_**Summary:**__ Porque beber nunca foi tão divertido assim para nenhum dos dois. – ZoroRobin – PRESENTE PARA LYAN._

**Presente para o Lyan, porque eu prometi que minha próxima ZoroRobin seria pra ele;**

**É uma comédia, mas eu rateei M pela insinuação de hentai;**

**Be fun 8D**

* * *

**Além da conta**

"KANPAI!" Disseram todos, erguendo as canecas providas com a melhor bebida que poderiam ter naquela noite.

"E ao que estamos brindando, captain-san?" Robin perguntou, dando um pequeno gole na bebida.

"Uhn..." Luffy pareceu pensativo quanto a isso, afinal, brindavam quase todo o tempo e por qualquer motivo que lhes parecesse bom o suficiente para tal. "...à nossa tripulação!" Por fim, respondeu, erguendo novamente a caneca.

"KANPAI!" Disseram novamente, antes que o líquido fosse despejado por suas gargantas.

Não havia nenhum motivo especial para que comemorassem, mas era sempre bom fazer uma festa à bordo, ainda mais quando tinham um capitão tão animado quanto aquele. Todos pareciam ter-se esquecido dos últimos acontecimentos, onde quase haviam sido mortos por caírem de uma altura de mais de dez mil metros vindos diretamente do céu.

"Agora nós temos muito ouro, não é, Luffy?" Chopper perguntou, segurando a caneca firmemente entre as duas mãos.

"Sim, e vamos comprar muita comida!" Exclamou, abrindo um daqueles sorrisos capazes de encantar a qualquer um. A impressão que se tinha era que o sorriso de Luffy era tão grande que, se não fosse um homem de borracha, se rasgaria a qualquer instante.

"Baka!" Nami exclamou, acertando-lhe um cascudo. "Não posso mesmo confiar o dinheiro a você ou acabará gastando tudo com comida." Fez um negativo com a cabeça, tomando mais uma caneca.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji ajoelhou-se aos seus pés, oferecendo-lhe um aperitivo. "Aqui está." E depois foi até Robin. "Para você também, Robin-chwan!"

"Obrigada, cozinheiro-kun." Robin sorriu, comendo alguns dos petiscos.

"Oe, cozinheiro, por que só elas ganharam petiscos?" Zoro estreitou os olhos, apoiando a testa contra a do loiro.

"Porque apenas elas merecem isso, vai encarar?" Sanji mordeu com força o cigarro, quase rasgando-o nos lábios.

"Eeeh, mas eu estou com fome também, Sanji!" Luffy exclamou, passando uma das mãos sobre a barriga.

"VOCÊ SEMPRE ESTÁ COM FOME!" Exclamaram Zoro, Usopp, Nami e Sanji em uníssono, arrancando gargalhadas dos demais e um riso discreto de Robin.

"Se você não tivesse atacado a geladeira na última noite, eu poderia fazer algo, mas não temos muita comida, então terão que esperar até o café da manhã de amanhã." Sanji abanou uma das mãos.

"Isso é muito chato, Sanji! Muito chato!" Luffy sentou-se sobre o seu banco particular na frente do Merry, observando o horizonte já tingido pelas cores escuras da noite.

"De qualquer forma, precisamos dormir, Luffy, porque amanhã seguiremos na direção da próxima ilha." Nami ergueu-se, levando as mãos até a cintura.

"Sim, Nami-swan!" Sanji entrelaçou as duas mãos ao lado do rosto e deu uma pirueta, parando ajoelhado em uma espécie de pose romântica, a qual Nami ignorou completamente.

"Vamos logo, pessoal, eu não quero ver ninguém morto amanhã cedo." Nami tocou-os para dentro dos quartos. "Vamos, Luffy!"

"Eeeh? Temos que ir agora mesmo, Nami?" Perguntou, contrariado, e desceu do lugar onde estava.

"_Já._" Nami respondeu, puxando-o pela orelha.

"Machuca! Machuca!" Luffy resmungou.

"É para machucar mesmo!" Arrastou-o para a parte interna do Merry e os demais a seguiram, apenas para não ter o mesmo destino. Robin apenas sorriu discretamente, balançando a cabeça negativamente, mas parou de andar ao notar Zoro parado, encarando a lua.

"Você não vem, kenshi-san?" Perguntou, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado.

"Daqui a pouco." Respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

Robin ficou um pouco pensativa a respeito da atitude de Zoro, mas não conseguia pensar com clareza sobre os fatos. Quantas canecas havia bebido mesmo?

"Algo errado?" Refez os passos de maneira um pouco cambaleante, de modo que, chegar perto de onde Zoro estava, fosse quase uma luta.

"Comigo não." Olhou-a de soslaio. "Quanto a você, não posso dizer o mesmo, Nico Robin."

A mulher sorriu, sentando-se na lateral do navio. "Não estou tão ruim assim que não possa raciocinar, kenshi-san."

"Também não está bem a ponto de caminhar direito." Suspirou, cruzando os braços. "Devia ir deitar."

"Preocupado, é?" Aproximou-se, abrindo mais aquele sorriso.

_Aquele_ sorriso o incomodava. Havia algo intrigante no modo como Nico Robin sorria e Zoro era capaz de enxergar aquilo, por isso evitava olhá-la. Maldita hora em que resolveu ficar para trás! Aquela mulher tinha mesmo que persegui-lo com aquele sorriso cretino?

"Eu não deveria me preocupar com uma nakama?" Respondeu com outra pergunta, tentando afastar-se dela. Um passo de cada vez, bem lentamente.

"Oh," O sorriso novamente alargou-se, _rasgou_ seu rosto, formando-se tão cheio de dentes quanto era perigoso. "agora sou sua nakama, é?"

Droga, droga, droga, pensava Zoro. Por que motivos aquela mulher tinha que ser tão irritante quando estava bêbada? E por que é que, de todas as pessoas presentes naquele navio, ele era o único a ser atormentado por isso?

"Você não está bem, Robin, vá deitar." Advertiu, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

"E por que, kenshi-san?" Ela aproximou-se mais, obrigando Zoro a se recostar na lateral do navio.

Aquilo não era bom, definitivamente, não. As únicas palavras que Zoro conseguia pensar a cada passo que Nico Robin dava em sua direção, eram _perigo_ e _fugir._ Não porque ele estivesse nervoso com a situação, não! Mas aquela mulher podia ser muito perigosa quando estava sóbria, ele não queria imaginar como seria bêbada. Entretanto, antes que Zoro pudesse pensar em uma reação como, por exemplo, pular no mar, uma mão traiçoeira devidamente colocada por Nico Robin atrás dele, o empurrou para frente de modo que, inevitavelmente, ele se chocou contra ela.

O resultado, meus amigos, não foi muito diferente do que vocês podem estar imaginando. Além do forçado empurrão, uma _maldita tábua_, pensaria Zoro mais tarde, fez com que ele tropeçasse e caísse sobre Robin de modo que, em seu estado atual, ela não foi capaz de segurá-lo e caíram, os dois, no mar.

Sim, no mar. Isso tudo porque Zoro cobriu a distância entre eles com um quase salto olímpico quando tropeçou na _maldita tábua._ E o mais incrível de toda a situação era que, apesar do barulho feito pelos dois, nem mesmo a sombra de um dos tripulantes dos chapéu de palha apareceu para perguntar o que havia de errado. Claro que não. Zoro pegou-se imaginando, durante o tempo em que caíam, que aqueles malditos deveriam estar dormindo enquanto ele estava fazendo a última coisa que imaginaria para sua _(não tão) _tranqüila noite: cair no mar com Nico Robin.

Claro, porque, além de ter as roupas encharcadas e perder das mãos seu bem _tão precioso_, ele ainda teria que salvar _aquela _mulher _naquele_ estado. Foi nesse momento que Zoro se deu conta de que já estava dentro do mar e que Robin se afastava cada vez mais.

_Maldição, você só me causa problemas!_ Pensou, mergulhando para salvá-la.

Ele não estava pedindo muito, claro. Tudo o que Zoro queria, eram alguns minutos de paz e sossego _sozinho_ ao lado de fora do Merry, mas ela atendeu seu pedido? Nãooo! Ela tinha que vir até ele apenas para provocá-lo. E, como não fosse o bastante, ainda havia ganhado um mergulho completamente grátis nas águas do mar da Grand Line. Zoro julgou-se muito sortudo por nenhum rei dos mares atacá-los, mas o teria fatiado com as próprias mãos se as espadas não estivessem ao seu alcance.

Quando, por fim, subiu a bordo do Merry novamente, deitou Robin no chão e apoiou as costas na lateral do navio, suspirando. Incrivelmente, antes que pudesse perguntar algo, ela começou a rir. _Rir._ Aquilo era algum tipo de piada da sua cara ou será que havia alguma _alga_ presa em seus cabelos?

"O que é _tão_ engraçado, Nico Robin?" Perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Nada, kenshi-san, nada." Ela respondeu, tendo que levar uma das mãos à boca para abafar o riso.

"Se não fosse _nada_, você não estaria rindo feito uma hiena!" Disse entre dentes, cerrando os punhos com força.

Robin ainda tentou segurar-se para não rir mais, mas o fato de Zoro estar fazendo uma expressão tão engraçada e também o fato de uma _lula_, sim, uma lula, estar grudada sobre a cabeça dele, não ajudava em nada. Isso tudo sem contar o fato de que a bebida a deixava _muito_ alegre.

"É que...é que..." Tentou dizer, mas logo o riso voltou a preencher o ambiente que outrora fora tão calmo.

"Diabos, Robin, diga logo!" Zoro exclamou e, Robin tinha certeza, se paciência fosse algo visível, ela teria visto a de Zoro decolar como uma bala de canhão. Claro que esse pensamento a fez rir ainda mais. "Eu não estou com paciência..."

"Claro que não, kenshi-san, ela acabou de decolar." Robin respondeu, caindo deitada sobre o chão por conta do riso desenfreado. Sentia a própria barriga doer e, se já ficou bêbada alguma vez, não se lembrava de ter rido tanto. Nem mesmo quando estava sóbria.

"O quê?" Zoro aproximou-se a passos lentos e a lula deslizou um dos tentáculos, tapando a visão dele. Poucos segundos depois, ela havia voado para tão longe que chegou a quicar três vezes antes de afundar no oceano. "Do que é que você está falando?" Prosseguiu, agachando-se ao lado de Robin e segurou-a pelos ombros. "E por que é que não me disse que tinha UMA LULA na minha cabeça, ein? Você acha isso _engraçado_, Robin?!"

É, ele estava nervoso com a situação. Afinal, não é todo dia que você vai parar dentro do mar e uma lula usa sua cabeça como cama. E também não é todo dia que uma mulher como Nico Robin fica bêbada e resolve te atormentar porque acha _tudo_ muito engraçado. E, por mais sério que Zoro pudesse parecer, Robin não conseguia controlar-se. Foi com muito custo e um pouco de boa vontade que ela conseguiu parar de rir, tendo lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu estou falando da sua paciência, kenshi-san. Ela decolou." Respondeu, inspirando o ar profundamente. "E é engraçado, _você_ está engraçado, kenshi-san."

"Oras, sua—" Zoro começou, mas foi impedido de prosseguir com o que quer que fosse dizer, quando sentiu a pressão dos lábios dela sobre os seus. O sabor das bebidas se mesclava a um gosto que Zoro nunca tinha sentido e, ele não sabia o motivo, mas não conseguiu afastá-la nem mesmo quando ela empurrou-o para deitar-se, aprofundando aquele beijo um pouco mais.

Droga, aquilo não estava certo. Como ela podia irritá-lo a ponto de quase fazer que entrasse em fúria e, agora, como se nada tivesse acontecido, acalmá-lo com um _simples_ beijo. Tudo bem, nem tão simples assim.

Apesar de terem os corpos molhados pela água do mar, aquele beijo era o mais quente que já provaram e que já provariam em toda sua vida. Zoro não sabia porque, mas simplesmente deixou-se levar pelo momento, esquecendo-se completamente do fato de Robin estar bêbada ou ele estar com raiva.

Entretanto, quando os rostos se afastaram, a verdade pareceu cair sobre ele como um peso de duas toneladas que nem mesmo suas três espadas seriam capazes de cortar. O que diabos ele estava fazendo beijando _aquela_ mulher?! Zoro chegou a entreabrir os lábios para dizer algo, mas Robin o impediu com o dedo indicador.

"Eu já te disse antes..." E sorriu, inclinando-se sobre ele. "...que não estou tão ruim a ponto de não raciocinar." E, antes que Zoro pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seus lábios foram sobrepostos pelos dela. Depois disso, agir com cautela foi algo que deixou para trás, assim como as peças de roupa que, uma a uma foram cobrindo o chão.

Era apenas o desejo que sussurrava ao pé do ouvido dos dois, pedindo para que fizessem daquela noite, uma noite inesquecível. Então, como pedido, eles atenderam. Os beijos lascivos, a luxúria, as marcas, tudo para uma noite inesquecível, onde ouviam apenas o desejo e nada mais.

X

"Vamos descer na próxima ilha para explorar, Nami!" Luffy exclamou, erguendo os dois braços para o alto.

"Explorar! Explorar!" Chopp exclamou, abrindo um largo sorriso.

"Oh, não, a minha dor de não-desça-nessa-ilha está me afetando de novo!" Usopp deitou-se no chão, encolhido.

"Chopper, faça algo com ele!" Nami exclamou.

"Eu não curo esse tipo de doença." Fez um negativo com a cabeça.

"Nami-swan, vamos explorar juntos!" Sanji abriu um largo sorriso. "Eh, onde estão a Robin-chan e aquele espadachim idiota?"

"Devem estar por aí." Nami abanou uma das mãos. "Deixe que tomem conta do navio, vamos logo e desça a âncora!"

Poucos minutos depois, o navio estava completamente deserto. Mesmo contrariado em deixar Robin sozinha com Zoro no navio, Sanji desceu apenas porque precisavam de ingredientes para cozinhar. Então, como se aquilo fosse o que esperava para sair de seu esconderijo, Robin ergueu-se.

"Eles já foram?" Zoro perguntou, erguendo-se um pouco depois dela.

"Sim." Robin confirmou, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros.

Houve silêncio, talvez pelos próximos cinco minutos, até que Zoro desse um suspiro um pouco mais alto. Uma situação constrangedora, sem sombra de dúvida! Afinal, não era todo dia que você acabava tendo uma noite assim, certo?

"Kenshi-san, eu—"

"Que tal bebermos um pouco?" Perguntou, tirando de dentro de uma das tábuas do Merry, uma garrafa de sakê. Robin apenas sorriu um daqueles sorrisos tão perigosos, mas desta vez, Zoro achou graça.

"Eu adoraria." Respondeu, tomando a garrafa das mãos dele. "Mas e se eu ficar bêbada?"

Desta vez, foi ele quem sorriu. "Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei para que possa _raciocinar._" Tirou de dentro da tábua outra garrafa e brindaram.

"E a que brindaremos?" Ela perguntou, sorrindo.

"Ao beijo." Ele respondeu.

"Beijo, que beijo?" E, no instante em que Robin perguntou, seus lábios foram tomados pelos dele em um beijo voraz e urgente.

Kanpai, companheiros, kanpai.

Porque beber nunca foi tão divertido assim para nenhum dos dois.

**_X_**

**N/A:**

E aí, gente, tudo bom? 8D

Eu sei que não faz tempo que estive aqui, mas eu tive que fazer essa fic, cara.

Juro.

Eu tava morta de vontade de fazer uma comédia em OP e acabou virando ZoroRobin.

Eu comecei essa fic ontem e eu não achei que fosse virar ZoroRobin, mas fazer o quê, tá no sangue né, Nana? 8D

Como eu prometi ao Lyan - e ele pediu - aqui está de presente pra ele!

E, como a Robin estava bêbada, espero que não a considerem OOC. Acho que todo bêbado age assim e eu até gostei 8D

Espero que goste, Lyan, e que me desculpe pelo título e por a fic não estar à sua altura!

Beijos!

**_Reviews pra me deixar feliz como a Robin?_**


End file.
